Tara Knight
Appearance 'Hair Colour:'Blonde 'Eye Colour:'blue 'Trademark:'Everything I wear designer clothes. I hate boring old clothes. I am hotter than so many people and they are jealous of it. Everything about me awesome and nothing is bad. Family Nina Knight My mom is an actress and model. She is world famous and can buy your family. She is the best and I love her. Jake Knight My dad is a director of many, many movies and shows. He's won a lot of awards for it. he is the best. Kelsey Knight I have no words for my sister. The twins. Ehh. I don't really care about them. They're weird. Other siblings I don't want to mention each of them because there's too many. Ehh, they're okay. History Go back in time and find out. Oh wait. You can't. Personality It really depends. Relationships With Other Students Andre Harris He has no talent whatsoever and should leave the school. Beck Oliver Attention seeking flirt. Cat Valentine Stupid, annoying, loud, untalented, etc. Jade West I can't stand her. She tries to be mean and cool but that's just weak. Robbie Shapiro He's a desperate nerd with a stupid puppet. I don't get his talent. Tori Vega She's talented. I don't dislike her, but I don't tolerate her. Trina Vega Untalented whore. Other People Kina Tare I knew her a while ago and she is just awesome. She's my bestie. Logan Montgomery It's really complicated. Michelle Casey She is awesome and isn't annoying. Timothy Harth He made the biggest mistake of his life by breaking up with Kina. Dirt Ballerina Wannabe. Verity Pennington She's actually not annoying and pretty cool. We're close friends. She's awesome. Trivia *I am a model *I take self defense *My favorite color is lavender *Like Kina, I DESPISE HARRY POTTER *I like ranting with Kina about how Harry Potter sucks *I hate One Direction so much, every time I hear them, I want to cut my ears off and burn them *I love Lady Gaga *My favorite movie of all time is House At The End of The Street *I have had more than five boyfriends *I have never been dumped *My favorite Disney movie is Hercules *My favorite book is The Sea of Monsters *I hate junk food *My favorite clothing store is Forever 21 *I have a 3.8 GPA Pix Tararp.jpg Tarapic.jpg LevenRambin.jpg Levenr.jpg Levenrambin1.jpg Rambin.jpg 9leven.jpg Tara2.jpg Taragif1.gif Taragif0.gif Tarawb.png Mynewavvy.jpg Taratea.jpg Tarareddress.jpg Tararandomanimal.jpg Taranails.jpg Tarahair.jpg Tarabeach.jpg Tarasidesmile.gif Tarapic4.jpg Tarapic3.jpg Tarahead.gif Tarahandinhair.png Taradandelion.png Taracamera.gif Tarathg.gif Taraxmas.jpg Taratraining.jpg Tarawowp.gif Tarau.gif Tarastairs.gif Tarasmth.gif Tarasmileyyay.gif Tarasdance.gif Tararedhair.gif Taraperflol.gif Taranod.gif Taral.gif Taradoor.gif Taradate.gif Taracurly.gif Graceneiratara.gif Taragrace.jpg Taratounge.jpg Tarapiggayyy.png Taradragonfruit.png Tumblr mgks36FmRZ1rua4zqo8 250.gif Tumblr mgks36FmRZ1rua4zqo4 250.gif Tumblr mghllqcYgy1rxmkcao4 250.gif Tumblr mghllqcYgy1rxmkcao3 250.gif Tumblr mghllqcYgy1rxmkcao2 250.gif Tumblr mghllqcYgy1rxmkcao1 250.gif Tumblr mgf2fpRBKr1racco5o1 500.gif Tumblr mg7x641ujL1rmvweco2 250.gif Tumblr mg7x641ujL1rmvweco1 250.gif Taraworkitgurl.gif Taraskyyy.gif Taralayyyyy.gif Glimmerapproveslol.gif Tumblr mgue8wMiY51r2ybduo2 250.gif Tumblr mgtr6j5SL91rib3puo6 250.gif Tumblr mgtr6j5SL91rib3puo5 250.gif Tumblr mgtr6j5SL91rib3puo4 250.gif Tumblr mgtr6j5SL91rib3puo3 250.gif Tumblr mgtr6j5SL91rib3puo2 250.gif Tumblr mgsxfw6GBg1racco5o9 250.gif Tumblr mgsxfw6GBg1racco5o8 250.gif Tumblr mgsxfw6GBg1racco5o7 250.gif Tumblr mgsxfw6GBg1racco5o5 250.gif Tumblr mgsxfw6GBg1racco5o4 250.gif Tumblr mgsxfw6GBg1racco5o3 250.gif Tumblr mgsxfw6GBg1racco5o2 250.gif Tumblr mgsxfw6GBg1racco5o1 250.gif Tumblr mgrwmh08Fw1rib3puo6 250.gif Tumblr mgrwmh08Fw1rib3puo1 250.gif Tumblr mgr7roIter1s3ym49o2 250.gif Tumblr mgr7roIter1s3ym49o1 250.gif Tumblr mgl0xbMwCd1rk1n4vo1 250.gif Tumblr mgkqttXswh1rdy8j4o2 250.jpg Tarak.jpg Taralolbunlol.png Taragoldroom2.jpg Taragoldroom.jpg Tarabawandthatguy.gif Tarahighlightsauburnishidk.jpg Category:Content Category:Characters Category:Females Category:1995 Births Category:Tara Knight Category:Pages with Mature Content Category:Content Category:Characters Category:Females Category:1995 Births Category:Tara Knight Category:Pages with Mature Content